Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Anime 1/Lista Odcinków/UA005
Wydarzenia *Natrafiamy na Spa **Nasi bohaterowie postanawiają zrobić sobie jednodniowy dzień dla relaksu *Poznajemy Jima i jego tate **Jim opowiada o swoim zaginionym Ducklecie *Wszyscy zaczynaja poszukiwania Pokemona **Jim i Ducklett godzą się ze sobą *Ducklett wyzywa Koichiego na pojedynek **Koichi wygrywa Debiuty Ludzie *Jim *Tata Jima Pokemony *Ducklett (Jima) *Swanna (Taty Jima) Dzień w Spa Po długiej i męczącej podróży nasi bohaterowie postanowili odpocząć pod wielkim drzewem D:Nogi mnie już bolą Y:Mnie też K:Wiecie co? Chyba mam dla was świetną wiadomość Y:Jaka? K:Niedaleko stąd są gorące źródła Y:Prawdziwe gorące źródła?! D:Musimy tam iść, wreszcie trochę odpoczniemy Y:Jak ja dawno nie byłam w spa? Chyba jakieś wieki K:No to chodźmy to nie cała godzinka drogi stąd Y:Idziemy! (Niecałą godzinkę później stanęli przed celem podróży) 250px Y:Łał! Ja już chcę do środki PY:Pichu! D:Nom! K:No to chodźmy! Y:Tak! (Yuki pobiegła pierwsza i nie zatrzymałą się w drzwiach czego skutkiem było zderzenie się z kimś) Y,?:Ał! D:Yuki wszystko gra? Y:Ja tak, ale...najmocniej przepraszam! ?:Nic się nie stało. K:Yuki powinnaś uważać. Nie możesz tak wbiegać w drzwi. Y:Wiem, wiem. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. ?:Naprawdę nic się nie stało. Jestem Jim miło mi was poznać 250px Y:Hej jestem Yuki, a to mój Pichu. PY:Pichu! J:Prawdziwy Pichu, nigdy nie widziałem go na żywo! Jest taki słodki! Y:Dzięki, a to są Daichi i Koichi. D:Yo K:Miło mi J:Cześć wam. Chcieliście skorzystać ze spa? Y:Tak! J:To dobrze, chodźcie za mną (Jim zaprowadził ich do przebieralni) J:Mój tata i mama prowadzą to spa już kilkanaście lat. K:A wieć należy do twojej rodziny J:Tak, jak się przebierzecie zaprowadzę was do źródeł, mamy też gorące piaski D:Ja chcę do tych piasków! (Nasi bohaterowie cały dzień wylegiwali sie ze swoimi Pokemonami w źródłach, a wieczorem razem z Jimem poszli coś zjeść) J:Macie naprawdę fajne Pokemony D:Dzięki K:A ty masz jakieś? J:Właściwie to tak, ale ...chyba już nie. Y:"Już nie"? J:Miałem jednego Pokemona, który był moim przyjacielem, ale teraz chyba mnie nienawidzi. K:To straszne J:Pewnie tak. Chciałbym żeby do mnie wrócił, ale to chyba nie możliwe. Y:Może opowiesz nam co się stało? J:Czemu nie. No więc 2 lata temu na urodziny dostałem od rodziców Duckletta... K:Duckletta? PokeDex:Ducklett Pokémon wodne ptactwo. Jest świetnym nurkiem, pływa pod wodą w poszukiwaniu swojego ulubionego jedzenia. 250px D:Więc tak wygląda Ducklett. J:Tak. No więc byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, razem się bawiliśmy i trenowaliśmy, ale półroku temu zaczałem chodzić do szkoły. Nie miałem już tyle czasu na zabawę, ponieważ chciałem mieć jak najlepsze stopnie więc dużo się uczyłem. Ducklett chyba poczuł się odrzucony i kilka dni temu uciekł. Razem z tatą szukaliśmy go wszędzie, ale zapadł się jak pod ziemie. Y:To dlatego dzisiaj się tak spieszyłeś? J:Tak K:Spokojna głowa, znajdziesz go. D:No jasne, że tak K:Pomożemy ci go szukać J:Naprawdę?! K:Oczywiście Y:Możesz na nas lichyć J:Jesteście najlepsi, to może poszukamy go jutro rano, a dzisiaj przenocujecie tu? K:Świetny pomysł dzięki (Nazajutrz wszyscy poszli szukać Duckletta, a pomagał im tata Jima) J:Mój tata pomoże nam szukać. 250px TJ:Swanna wybieram cię! 250px Y:Swanna? PokeDex:Swanna Pokémon Łabędź. Ewolucyjna forma Duckletta. Swanna wykorzystuje swoją długą szyję do ataku wielokrotnie i szybko z wyjątkową siłą. 250px TJ:Swanna pomoże nam szukać z powietrza. Y:My też pomożemy! Oshawott wybieram cię! 250px D:To my też Axew, Snivy pokażcie się! 250px 250px K:Pansage, Tepig potrzebuję was! 250px 250px J:Rozdzielmy się wszyscy, może szybciej go znajdziemy TJ:Masz rację. (Wszyscy rozdzielili się i szukali Pokemona, aż do południa) D:Zapadł sie jak pod ziemię! Y:Taa... J:Wiedziałem, że tak się skończy. Chyba uciekł na dobre. TJ:Nie załamuj się synku, znajdziemy go. K:Na pewno może sprawdźmy jeszcze raz, ale w miejscach w których lubi przebywać... J:Czyli musimy szukać jezior, stawów i itp. TJ:To dobry pomysł (Znowu wszyscy rozdzielili się i przeszukali wszystkie pobliskie rzeki, jeziora i stawy, ale na nic) K:Chyba musimy wracaj, nie ma tutaj nic. TK:Tepig... PK:Pan Pansage! K:Co się stało? (Pokemony wskazały na małą dziurę w skalnym klifie) K:Dziura? A może jaskinia? (Tepig podszedł za blisko i wpadł) K:Tepig! O nie musimy zejść i go znaleźć mogło mu się coś stać! CO TO ZA POKEMON? 400px TO DUCKLETT! 400px (Koichi zszedł na dno jaskini i znalazł Tepiga leżącego na ziemi) TK:Tepig! K:Tepig! Wszysko gra? Jesteś cały? TK:Te Tepig! K:Ale co to za miejsce? 250px (Koichi znalazł się w dużej jaskini, pełnej małych gejzerów i gorących źródełek. Oprocz tego było tam pełno wodnych Pokemonów, a w śród nich Ducklett) K:To Ducklett! To pewnie tu schował się przed Jimem. Ale musimy go przekonać żeby wrócił. (Ducklett zayważył że Koichi zbliża się w jego kierunku i przybreał bojową postawę) K:Hej nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobimy. TK:Te! PK:Pan! DJ:Ducklett Duck! (Pokemon użył Wodnej Broni) K:Aaaaaa! Spokojnie! 250px DJ:Ducklett ducklett duck! K:Chyba tak nie dojdziemy do porozumienia! Pansage Nasienny Pocisk! 250px (Ducklett oberwał i upadł na ziemie) K:Posłuchaj nas nic ci nie chcemu zrobić! Chcemy tylko porozmawiać o Jimie! (Gdy Pokemon usłyszał imię chłopca nagle łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach) K:Oj. Posłuchaj on naprawdę za toba tęskni. Przec cały czas cię szuka, ale nie może znajeźć. Myśli, że uciekłeś od niego na zawsze. Wini się, że nie poświęcał ci wystarczająco dużo czasu. DJ:Duck... (Pokemon naprawdę wyglęadł teraz na smutnego) K:Ale nie martw się, jestem pewny że się pogodzicie DJ:Duklett! (Teraz Ducklett odwrócił się na "pięcie" i stanął tyłem do Koichiego) K:Co? Mam rozumieć, że to Jim ma po ciebie przyjść, tak? DJ:Duck. K:Dobrze przyprowadzę go. (Koichi wrócił do reszty grupy i opowiedział co się stało) J:Jakie szczęście, że nic mu nie jest K:Tak, ale nie wróci jeżeli ty po niego nie przyjdziesz J:Ok, pokaż mi to miejsce (Pod jaskinią) Y:Ale dziura D:Nom nie wygląda fajnie J:Idę! TJ:Uważaj na siebie K:Pójdę z tobą J:Dobrze (Jim i Koichi szybko znaleźli Duckletta w jaskini) J:Ducklett! DJ:Duck? Duchklet! J:Gdzie ty się podziewałeś? Wszędzie cię szukałem! Nawet nie wiesz jak się o ceibie martwiłem! (Jim miał teraz łzy w oczach, tak jak Ducklett) DJ:Duchlett! (Pokemon wpadł Jimowi w ramiona) J:Już dobrze obiecuję, że teraz będę się tobą bardziej zajmował. DJ:Duck! K:Hm... (Koichi uśmiechnął sie na ich widok, ale w tym momencie Ducklett zauważył go i szybko skoczył przed nim i przybrał postawę gotową do walki) K:Co? J:Chyba już wiem Ducklett chcesz stoczył z Koichim pojedynek? DJ:Duck! J:Świetnie dawno nie walczyliśmy razem! Koichi zgodzisz się? K:Z miłą chęcią, ale najpierw może wyjdźmy z tej jaskini te Pokemony dookoła nas nie wyglądają na zadowolone. (Żeczywiście Jim nawet nie zauważył stada innych Pokemonów, które odpoczywały w jaskini) J:Ok chodźmy! (Na powierzchni) DJ:Ducklett! 250px TJ:Ducklett dawno się nie widzieliśmy, ale stracha nam napędziłeś! STJ:Swanna! DJ:Ducklett! K:Uf wyszliśmy, ale to dużo trudniejsze niż zejście tam J:Tak zgadzam się DJ:Ducklett! K:Tak, tak już. Y:O co chodzi? D:Chyba Ducklett chcę stoczył z Koichim walkę. J:Tak, no to jak walczymy? K:Oczywiście. Pansage pokarz się! PK:Pansage! Y:To chyba pierwsza bitwa Pansage jaką widzę! PY:Pichu! TJ:W takim razie ja będę sędzią. Gotowi? Zaczynajcie! J:Wodna Broń! 250px K:Unik! A teraz Nasienny Pocisk! 250px J:Łaaa! Szybko Podwujna Drużyna! 250px PK:Pan? K:Który jest prawdziwy? J:A teraz Stalowe Skrzydło! 250px PK:Pansage! K:Pansage wszystko dobrze? PK:Pan! K:Szybko Gryzienie! J:Zrzuć go! K:Nasienny Pocisk jeszcze raz! 250px J:Lodowy Promień! 250px (Ataki zderzyły się i zneutralizował) D:Oboje dają z siebie wszystko. Y:Tak, ale oboje są już bardzo zmęczeni PY:Pi J:Ducklett wstań! K:Słoneczny Promień! 250px (Ducklett nie był w stanie wstać, ale kiedy już mu się to udało Słoneczny Promień trawił prosto w niego) J:Ducklett! TJ:Ducklett jest NDW wygrywają Panage i Koichi K:Tak! Brawo Pansage! PK:Pansage Pan! J:Byłeś wspaniały Ducklett! DJ:Ducklett! Y:Ale świetna walka D:Tak oboje byliście świetni. (Po dniu pełnym emocji wróciliśmy i znów odpoczęliśmy w źródłach i piaskach) Y:Mogła bym tu umrzeć. D:Tak ja też K:Ile jeszcze będziecie siedzieć? Koacjia już gotowa Y,D:Idziemy! Nasi cohaterowie spędzili jeszcze jedną noc w spa, a z ranka wyruszyli w dalszą drogę Zbliżamy się coraz bardziej do miasta Stration i walki o odznakę, ale zdegustowana mina nie schodzi z twarzy Koichiego. Czemu? Dowiedz się.